Save me
by PaperBalloonsx3
Summary: This is the day Mysterion saved my life. and my virginity.But at the time, I wasn't aware that he failed to save one other thing. My family. Crenny.
1. Generic Beginnings

My name is Craig Tucker.

And although this is a generic beginning to probably another gay love story….I couldn't help but feel compelled to tell it. No one asked for my side of the story anyways.

It started off as any day in South Park. Birds passing on by, Mr. Garrison trying to shove something up Mr. Slaves ass. Everything was as normal it could **be** is the right way to rephrase that.

I was treading home from school, kicking some poor unsuspecting rock across the concrete pavement. No one knew this fact. No one probably even cared. But after sometime in 9th grade….my mother and little sister moved to the other side of the train tracks. Money was hard to come buy ever since dad left.

The other side of the train tracks weren't as bad as people claimed. Unless of course….you were Kenny. It was just for people not as well off as the rest of the people in South Park.

But it was the hot spot for crime.

Sighing, I pull on the flaps of my hat as I cross the tracks. I've only ever been jumped once but today I felt a wave of nausea come over me. This feeling of just **knowing** something was about to go wrong ebbed away at me.

I look down as I walk down the street, jumping over road kill every once and awhile.

People needed to learn how to fucking **drive**.

I was so caught up in lala land that I didn't even notice a tall, brooding male hovering over me as I bump into him. I lightly push on his chest and mutter an apology, trying to walk around him. Only to have my wrist grabbed.

"What the fuck." I say. Finally looking up at the male. Its then, in shock that I recognize him. His red, thinning hair and beer belly. I try to pull my arm back.

His grip on me only tightens.

"Dad" I start. Looking him in his angry blue eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

He grins down at me and I can just feel the madness coming off of him. I raise my middle finger up at him with my free hand, only to have him slap it away. We just stand there, no passer by or anything. I let out a frustrated sigh and look back down.

"I'm taking whats rightfully mine." He says so blandly that I almost thought he was kidding. Thought maybe this was some twisted joke and that he'd go away and everything would be fine.

But when he takes out a butcher knife, bloody and glistening. I knew this was no joke.

I struggle and yank and try to pull away. But to no avail. Finally, he begins to speak again as I feel myself beginning to quiver in fear.

"What did you do!" I shout, referring to the bloodied knife. He drops it to the ground and it makes a clanking noise. My dad takes his other hand a grabs my chin, making me look him dead in the eyes.

"Nothing I'll do to you." His face begins to inch closer to mine and I can't believe this is happening.

"S-stop." I weakly say. He only shakes his head.

Inches apart is when this story really takes a turn. When things really become messed up. I gasp as I see that my father is crumpled down on the ground in pain. Even more shocked when I feel myself get picked up in bridal style in the direction of the Mccormick residence.

"What—what the fuck!" I shout as I look up into the face of a masked figure. He does not look down at me or take in any recognization that I said anything. Just continues running.

This is the day Mysterion saved my life.

and my virginity.

But at the time, I wasn't aware that he failed to save one other thing.

My family.

**A/N  
**  
Well you guys, I haven't posted anything up on this account in awhile and my pairing taste changed a lot since awhile ago. I don't even like creek anymore to be honest and I adore Crenny….

This chapter fails and makes my old writing style look like gold.

fml


	2. Let Me Make You feel Better

"Are you hurt?"

I rub my lidded eyes with my sleeve, ignoring the deep voice. It was a stupid question with an obvious answer and he knew it.

Of course not.

Emotionally, anyways. I rest my head in my hands, uncharacteristically showing emotions most people didn't know I was capable of having. But why did it matter anyways? Why should I care that these tears were falling in front of some….some. Super hero? Its not like Mysterion truly cared anyways. It was his job. Protect the innocent. He probably saved so many people that it meant nothing.

I let out a shaky breathe. Staring down at the patterns on the stranger's kitchen floor. Taking note of every crack and stain scattered across the white tiled mess.

"Uhmm," I look up at the masked man. His arms were folded and he stared at me curiously. Like hes never seen one of his Damsel's in distress cry before.

"What?" I flip him off. Can't he see I was having a moment?

Mysterion walks towards me, crouching down in front of me. He lifts my face up by the chin, looking me in his big greenish-blue eyes. They were beautiful, and disdainfully—I admit I could now see why the girls at my high school were swooning over him. Maybe it wasn't for the reasons my cheeks tinted a slight pinkish color. But those eyes….

"You'll be staying here."

Oh.

I almost had forgotten I was seated on the McCormick's floor. Taking in the view of their hideous tiled floor and poorly decorated kitchen. I avert my eyes from his and stare at my arms that were holding me up. When it hit me.

Ruby,

"Where's Ruby?" I ask anxiously. There is silence feels like a stake penetrating through my soul. I understood. Something wasn't right. I Look back into those eyes with such anger and hatred towards the other male.

"Where the fuck is Ruby?" I ask again. I watch as he keeps his straight face._ Come on, just tell me_. I think to myself. He shakes his head.

"Craig," He starts. How he knew my name was something I'd worry about later.

"I don't know how to put this…But shes not here anymore"

And that's all it took. Everything came down. My shield, everything I worked on hiding for so long. Crumbling. I push my legs to my chest and rest my face in my knees. My jeans dampening along with my face.

I don't cry. Ever. This was my exception to this rule.

Through sniffles and a shaky voice that sounded so disgusting mixed with my nasally one, I barely whisper what comes out next.

"Why didn't you save her?"

I look up with dead serious eyes.

I see him shift uncomfortably. With a gloved hand he takes his lone finger and traces the outline of my lips. When he stops, he presses that finger to them, Shush. Is what he was telling me. I shiver as I feel his touch.

"I came too late." Is all he says as his hand retreated. He begins to pick himself up, walking in the direction of the living room. I could hear words being exchanged between him and the McCormicks. And with that he walks out the door, cape swooshing behind him.

_I came too late._

I never wanted to punch someone in the face more than I did right now.

* * *

That night my father was arrested and I was left sleeping in what used to be Kevin's bunk. My head was rested on my arms, creating a pillow that the McCormick's did not supply me with.

Kenny did not arrive home yet and I suspected he would be slamming his and well….my room door shut behind him in a few minutes. But I didn't care about him. I didn't care about anything…

"Ruby…" I choke out. This was not like me. These emotions, this self pity. This wasn't right. I didn't even like Ruby for starts. And since when did I become the helpless protagonist? Maybe I shouldn't even be think of her insolent ass. She was rude and selfish. She flicked people off as much as I do.

_Just as I do_.

She was like me.

And that's why I cared. She shouldn't have grown up like me. She was beautiful, model material but she had a foul mouth. And she with my moms help change would have been inevitable.

Sighing, I turn on my side as I hear the door creak open. I hear footsteps that end at the latter of my bed.

"Will you be okay?" Mumbles Kenny. I flip him off, but I know he could see it. My quivering body and broken appearance. No I wouldn't be.

I have to control everything in me to not latch out at him as he crawls onto of me, forcing me to lay forward. My eyes are shifted, avoiding eye contact.

"Don't lie to me." He says as he cups my face in his hands, making me look into his eyes. They looked sad and concerned. And for once I don't think someones concern was just stupid pity. His green eyes stare into mine and I can't help but feel the familiarity of this. I shrug it away as his eyelids flutter closed. I feel my cheeks heating up as his face inches closer to mine.

Before I know it, his lips are pressed to mine in a soft, gentle kiss. I was shocked and almost a bit petrified. At first I struggle and wiggle, trying to break free. He only pins me down.

When he pulls away he kisses my cheek. Talking with his eyes sill lidded.

"Let me make you feel better, Craig."

I gulp, not used to this type of affection. I gape at him, at a lose for words. Slowly the words form and fall off my tongue.

"I-I. No..." I start, pushing him away. He bangs his head against the top of my bunk, letting out a moan. Signaling his pain.

"what the fuck, dude!" He hollers. I cover my face, regretting what I just did. I stifle out the loud heaving noises that my body was trying to make.

"N-no! NO." I scream even louder. I feel his eyes on me, the sides of his lips down cast into a frown.

"Craig…" he starts as he caresses my cheek with the back of his hand. I shiver.

He lifts me up and takes me in his arms, and there we sat. Me holding onto him like my life was in his hands.

Little did I know, It was.

A/N  
BAAAAAHHHH. I'M A SHEEP. D:  
I hate this. *Sniffles, crying* Jeez oh jeez. I can just imagine Kenny trying to 'comfort him';.

Cuz that's what friends do, right? *Smiles*  
But trust me, they'll go right back to hating eachother.  
And gah I'm so excited about Mysterion! *Jumps up*


	3. Not Much Time Left

"How'd it go?" The shrill, squeaky voice disrupted my concentration. My eyes flutter open as I turn my gaze to the black haired male coming up from behind me.

I say nothing as we both glance into the window of our assigned target. Taking note of his every action. He seemed to be sulking, lying down with his head facing the ceiling.

"Eht Went za little rockeh." I mutter, still transfixed. Of course I got the crappy job. Of course I had to do all the watching and standing by while they got all the goddamn action.

I crush the remainder of my cigarette under my work boots. Digging though my pocket and pulling out another.

"Those things will kill you…." He says as he rest a hand on my shoulder.

I ignore him, lighting it up.

"Zo wellz."

Instead of getting some kind of smart ass remark in which I was expecting….I see that Damien has his eyes glued to the window, binoculars pushed close to his face as he looked into them.

Something was happening, and curiosity seemed to be etched across my face. Because as soon as Dmaien turned to look at me he grinned, pushing the pair to my chest.

"Take a look." He says, his sharp teeth shining in the moonlight.

Interested, I look through the binoculars. Only to find the most unexpected thing I could find.

Kenny McCormick was on top of our target, pressing his lips up against his—_pinning him down. _

I hiss, letting the binoculars fall. Bouncing up lightly because of the strap holding it around my neck. What the hell was that?

I hear Damien snicker as he squints, still staring.

"Let him enjoy it," He starts.

He doesn't have much time left. Anyways."

* * *

The next morning I feel myself being pulled out of bed. The sheet that was supposed to be keeping me warm being ripped off of me. I let out a throaty moan, annoyed to be waken up so early. Especially on a **sunday**.

"C'mooon Craig." Whines Kenny. I flip him off—blushing in remembrance of last night. I didn't want to see his face right now.

He saw my weak spot.

There is silence, and all I hear the bed groan as Kenny sits at the end of it. He places a hand on my bare leg. Me having switched into shorts as pajamas.

"Craig, come on." He starts. I crawl even more into a shell.

"I don't care if you broke down last night….I'm not going to tell anyone. But right now we need to get you out and about. Maybe find you a cute girl." Although what he just said could be found humorous…I feel his frown, his worried green eyes glued to my body. He squeezes my leg.

Why would he even say that?

_"Let me make you feel better…."_

The words make me shiver as I sit up. He wasn't right, but I didn't feel the need to be sitting there listening to him try to make me feel better, or butter me up. So I stand up, running a hand though my black hair.

"Where are we going?"

* * *

"Dude no!" Kyle hollers as he points an offending finger at me. I flip him off. Kenny had a lot of nerve. Making me hang out with his friends when he knew how much I despised them.

"Coooome on." He starts, his voice muffled as always.

The two glare at eachother and Stan and I stand there awkwardly. We turn to eachother, exchanging glances.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't care if you here. Dude" He says with a smile that almost made me feel comfortable. But Kyle looks over at the two of us, stomping over and pushing us apart.

"Stan! Don't talk to him!" He screams. I roll my eyes,

"Dude Kyle, calm down. What do you have against Craig?" Stan mutters. The red haired boy frowns and pulls one of my moves, flipping us off.

"Lets just….go." He says as he grabs Stan's hand-pulling him along. I follow close behind and send a nasty look in Kenny's direction.

"Some friends" I say under my breathe. He only shaked his head, catching up with me and grabbing onto my hand, interlacing our fingers.

**A/N**

=n= Oh jeez, another crappy chapter. But yea now you guys might start to understand where I am going with this….enjoy.


End file.
